


Pounce

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [127]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Atrractive Harry, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Infatuated Draco, M/M, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: “We’re already ten minutes late. May as well make it twenty...”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You challenge, prompt no. 23. _I'll wait._

“ _Fine_ ,” Draco hissed, looking angrily at his watch. “I’ll wait another five minutes, but then we’re leaving! Mother won’t stand for tardiness-”

Harry descended the Grimmauld stairs. He was wearing a soft grey jumper that was just a hair too tight, black jeans that hugged his shapely arse and a broad, winning smile. 

Draco pounced on his boyfriend as soon as he was able.

“What’s this?” Harry laughed, wriggling free. “Thought you were worried about lateness?”

“Bugger _punctuality_ ,” Draco replied, sliding a finger under the hem of Harry’s jumper. “We’re already ten minutes late. May as well make it twenty...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
